


A Day With Daddy

by LovelyHannah



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, Spanking, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHannah/pseuds/LovelyHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote up..I don’t really write, I’m more of a reader but here’s A Day With Daddy; someone suggested that I should post it so here it is. *Names changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~Only Part 1 was published in tumblr. Please don’t republish on another platform. Feedback is appreciated.~~~~

It was a bright Saturday morning. Just how we’d liked it. I was curled up in Daddys arms and was wanting to surprise him with breakfast. I slid myself from out and under Daddy’s arms being very careful not to wake him since he hardly gets any sleep. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the cheese and eggs out of the fridge. I tried to quietly get the pan out of the cabinet but that didn’t work, 3 pans came clanging out of the cabinet. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened for Daddys footsteps but didn’t hear any. I’m in the clear! I put the eggs on the counter beside the stove and turned the oven on.  
"Noel! What do you think you’re doing?!"  
I jumped 10 feet (okay, a little exaggeration) in the air from hearing Daddys voice and spun around, sending the eggs clashing to the kitchen floor.   
'Dammit!'   
I looked at the poor eggs and back up at Daddy and back down again. I knew it was too early to be cursing but I was really wanting an omelet.  
Daddy just stood there and looked at me, my guess trying to determine my punishment. Orgasm denial, spanking (not that I didn’t like them cause holy cow, I loved them) or anal toy play.   
Daddy stared for another moment then sighed and pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do with you, girl?” he said as I swallowed. I knew what was coming.  
"Uh…love me, feed me, never leave me? Heh heh," I replied.  
"You know what to do."  
"But Daddy!"  
"Belt. Now."  
"It’s too early for a beeeelt," I whined the whole way getting it and laying it in Daddys out reached hand.   
"Ahh, it’s never too early!" he said as chipper as could be. He enjoyed this. I knew from experience.  
"The quicker you get over here and quit moping around the quicker you can get dressed so we can stop by the store to get more eggs."  
I had never in my life laid myself over Daddys legs than I just had. I wanted to make breakfast, darnit!  
I wasn’t wearing any undies, one of Daddies house rules, so he just lifted my shirt up.   
He warmed my bottom up by rubbing it and gently drew his fingers over my cheeks.  
"Hurry. Daddy! Hurry! I wanna make breakfast!!!" I said with as much excitement that I could muster.  
"Whoa, now, excuse me, young lady?" he the. Started to drag the belt over me.  
"Sorry, Daddy, sorry sorry sorry."  
"Mmhm, bet you are." *SMACK!"  
"OW, HOLY HELL. You’re supposed to tell me before you start!"  
"I’m not supposed to do anything. But YOU are. Now, count."  
*SMACK* “Owwwww, one.”  
*SMACK* “Two.  
*SMACK* “Three” I said through clenched teeth while I moaned. Did I moan? I just moaned. And he’s only on three. This man’s getting to me.  
*SMACK* “Four.”  
*SMACK*”Grrr. Five.”  
*SMACK* “Six.”  
*SMACK* “Seven.” Dammit, I thought to myself, these were starting to hurt. But in a good way.  
*SMACK* “Eight”  
*SMACK* “Nine”  
And then something unexpected. *SMACK* “OW, ITS TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE SWINGING THE HARD WITH YOUR HAND. TEN.”  
I reached my free hand back to rub my bottom. Daddy grabbed my hand before I could touch it and said “And how wet did you get this time?”  
"I..I don’t know."  
"Oh, I think you do.," he said as he guided my hand back and slowly to my, come to find out, soaking pussy. Daddy let go of my hand and I pulled it to my lips. He watched me intensely as I slipped a finger in my mouth.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noels shenanigans cost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost on another platform. Feedback is appreciated.

I slowly swirled my tongue around my finger and kept eye contact with Daddy. I took my finger out of my mouth so I could start un-buttoning his pants.  
I stopped with a 'deer in the headlights' look. "Daddy, I don't remember turning off the oven."  
He hopped up as quickly as possible and went to turn off the stove. I could be mischievous at times and now is one of those times. By the time he turned back around I had dashed out of the kitchen. It was gonna be while before we got out of the house anyways, might as well make it fun!  
I ran to the room to grab clothes and down the hall to hide in the closet. I have to find a new hiding spot, I'm pretty sure I've sold myself out with this one. I knew to never run from Daddy but SOMETIMES IT WAS FUN!! Especially when I got to hide. I have no clue what's going through his head right now but I imagine it deals with wanting to choke me.  
"Noeeeeel. You're ass is mine. Literally."  
I couldn't help it but to giggle. I waited until I heard footsteps and burst out of the closet and ran right into Daddy. Almost knocking him over I wrapped myself around him in a gigantic hug. He wrapped his arms around me...and slowly started walking, I couldn't NOT walk, Daddy wouldn't let me stop.  
"Whe-where are we going Daddy?"  
"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"  
"Just to be reassured."  
"Well, little lady, we're gonna finish what you started earlier."  
"Oooh, I bet it'll be fun!"  
"It'll be fun alright," he said as he winked at me.   
He was up to something.  
We backed into the bedroom as Daddy told me to strip.  
I turned toward the bed and started to strip. "Back to square one," I mumbled under my breath."  
"You bet your ass we are," Daddy said as he smacked my bottom.  
"I bet my ass that you can't catch me," I said really fast waiting for him to reply.  
"What?"  
And I took my half naked chance to dash around Daddy.  
I was too late, He had already grabbed my wrist before I made it out the door. I was done for. He pulled me back around to him and all I could do was smile.  
"Now, what was that you just said."  
"Uhhh...might have been along the lines of betting my ass...that you couldn't catch me...and hey! You did! Yay! You win my ass."  
"And now I'm claiming my prize."  
"I had this coming."  
"You're definitely not."  
It's like the world stopped.  
"Daddy, you're not being serious."  
He, in fact, was being very serious.  
"Oh, come oooooon. That's practical torture!"  
"Oh, now, you've practically earned it with all you're shenanigans."  
"But-"  
"No butts. Well one. Yours. And it's mine."  
I sighed.  
"2-in-1. Orgasm denial and anal, you've hit the jackpot."  
"You're a crazy man."  
"Yes, crazy for you." I smiled like a little kid that got all the candy in the world.   
I finished stripping and Daddy held his hand out to me, "On the bed you go."


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part/Chapter 2 of A Day With Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not publish on another platform. Feedback is appreciated.

I climbed on the bed and sat with my legs crossed, facing Daddy. He climbed on the bed with me and started kissing me. I helped him strip. He pushed me back to lay down and so I did.   
He put his fingers in my mouth and let me suck on them for a minute.  
After he pulled them out they went straight to my pussy.  
"OHHHH my god," I moaned. Daddy really knew the right spots. Heaven; it was real and it was now. I wanna try to see if I can squirt...I wonder if Daddy would be on board with that...  
He pulled his fingers out of my pussy and put them back in my mouth as he put his cock in their place.  
"Harder, Daddy! Please please please!" I tried to say around his fingers. I'm pretty sure he understood me.  
He went faster and harder and I couldn't even see straight anymore. I just wanted release. All the panting and sweating and gasping for air.  
Then...he stopped. he full on pulled out and stopped.   
Orgasm denial, the little devil itself.   
"No, dammit! No no no." I starting reaching my hand to my pussy cause I really needed that finished.   
"If your hand touches that pussy you won't be able to walk for days." I was ready to test that. My hand kept inching toward my aching pussy.  
Daddy stopped me by grabbing my hand and wouldn't let me touch myself.  
"Dadddyyyyyyyyy," I groaned in frustration. I jerked my hand from his and started kicking my feet against the bed and pounding my hands on the bed beside me. I'm sure He was looking at me wondering what in the world I was doing. Then he realized. Temper tantrums; Daddy knew just the cure.  
"Turn over. Now," he said with a stern voice.  
I stopped my little fit...and did as Daddy said.  
He pulled my ass in the air and smacked it a couple times.  
"Owwww!" I yelped.  
"You'll be fiiine," he said to me, getting me ready.   
"I know, Daddy, cause I'm with you."   
He grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back.  
He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "They stay here or else." I nodded, letting him know that I understood. He spit on my hole to help lubricate it. His spit dripping down onto my pussy. Then he spread some of my pussy juice onto it long with the spit. I just want Daddy in me as many ways as possible.   
"You ready?"  
"Mmhm. I made a thumbs up with my hands so he could see."  
"Alrighty."  
At that moment Daddy slid his cock into my tight ass.  
"Fuuuuuck it feels so good."   
"You like that?"  
"Yes, Daddy, oh god yes!"  
He leaned over and grabbed my hair with one hand and reached the other around to put it around my throat. The friction of his cock in my tight ass felt heavenly.   
Pain soon turned into pleasure. Daddy pounded my ass for another moment, not a second went by that I wasn't moaning.  
He pulled out, shaped my ass and told me to get up.   
"Jus- just give me a sec," I said holding a finger up.  
"I need to catch my breath."  
Daddy just laughed at me and said "Okay."  
I caught my breath, flipped over and got up. He was at the foot of the bed waiting on me.  
He grabbed my hand and guided me to the floor.   
I knew exactly what to do in this situation, no need to play stupid here. I put my hands behind my back and leaned forward so Daddy could put his cock in my mouth. He shoved it in my mouth and I took it like a champ.   
I could hold his cock in my mouth, touching the back of my throat for about 20 seconds now before I can't breathe. I couldn't help but to gag and that's exactly what Daddy wanted. Tears were streaming down my face and an overwhelming sense of pride came over me. I was proud to be Daddys little whore. Daddy pulled his cock out of my mouth.  
"Good girl," Daddy said as he leaned down and kissed me on top of the head.  
"Alright, up up," Daddy said.  
"Geez, whydya gotta be so bossy for?" I said in a Tone dripping with sarcasm. I smiled and winked at him.  
"Bend over, I have a surprise for you."  
I was wondering what on earth it could be.  
And then Daddy pulled out the little plug with the jewel on the end of it.  I didn't know whether to be excited or scared! I think I felt both!  
"Now," Daddy said, "I know we've had a lot of fun today and it's been productive but this is the last part for this segment." He grabbed the little bottle of lube and put some on the plug and rubbed some around my hole and slowly inserted it into my ass.  
I gasped and winced but that was about it.  
"Guess what," Daddy said.  
"What?"  
"Go get dressed," Daddy said while smacking my ass. "You, my dear, get to wear that to the store."  
And I imagine you know what my face looked like after that. 


End file.
